leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP126
}} The Chikorita Rescue (Japanese: いじっぱりのチコリータ！！ The Stubborn !!) is the 126th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 16, 1999 and in the United States on November 25, 2000. Blurb Ash encounters a wild Chikorita and engages it in battle, thinking to add it to his team, but as Team Rocket watches the battle from afar, they decide the Chikorita would be better suited to their own nefarious uses. Plot On their way to Violet City, and have decided to take a mountainous trail, though complains about how cold it is. Just then, he notices a . Remembering and her , Ash loudly proclaims his intent to the Chikorita, which surprisingly doesn't scare it away. Ash promptly sends out . Chikorita charges, but Bulbasaur counters with . Chikorita then uses , but Bulbasaur shoots them down with its own Razor Leaf, then s Chikorita. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Chikorita simply swats it back, then catches Bulbasaur off-guard with a Vine Whip to the head. Ash recalls Bulbasaur and sends out , though Chikorita remains steadfast. She charges at Charizard, who simply holds her off with its foot. Ash orders a , but Chikorita uses Vine Whip to trip Charizard, who inadvertently burns Ash. Chikorita then fires another Razor Leaf, but Charizard burns the leaves with Flamethrower, then flies in for a Tackle. Chikorita counters with another Vine Whip to the head, but this time, her vines get caught by Charizard's arms, causing both Pokémon to crash into a nearby mountain. Everyone runs over, and Ash recalls Charizard. Chikorita struggles to stand and collapses again from exhaustion. The group decides to take her to the nearest Pokémon Center. Not far away, watches the fight, with Jessie left very impressed by how strong Chikorita was, and believing that they need that kind of toughness on Team Rocket. However, is offended by her reasoning to capture Chikorita. Later, Ash and his friends are approaching the Pokémon Center when Chikorita awakens. Ash reassures her, but she bites his arm. Later, Nurse Joy announces that Chikorita will be fine after some rest. She then asks if Ash is okay, noticing the bite on his arm; Ash claims that he is alright. Nurse Joy goes on to explain that the Chikorita in the area are stubborn and relentless in , qualities that Ash admires. Suddenly, an ambulance pulls up in front of the Pokémon Center, and two paramedics rush in. They quickly take the Chikorita's table into the ambulance, while Nurse Joy wonders who they are. They reveal themselves as Team Rocket and recite their , before James orders to use , allowing them to escape. Ash then pursues Team Rocket. Believing they had successfully stolen Chikorita, Team Rocket starts celebrating, but unbeknownst to them, Ash is riding on top of the ambulance. Back at the Pokémon Center, Misty realizes that Ash ran off so fast that he forgot all of his Poké Balls. Meanwhile, at a mountain cabin where Team Rocket is at, Ash and also realize that the former forgot his Pokémon. Inside the cabin, Team Rocket tries recruiting Chikorita, but she is merely left confused. Jessie then holds up a standard Team Rocket contract, asking Chikorita to sign. James adds that if she can't write, a footprint is just as legally binding. Ash interrupts with his own rendition of the motto, infuriating Team Rocket. Ash and Pikachu then throw snowballs and try to escape with Chikorita, but Meowth triggers a trap that ensnares all of them. Ash ends up going over a hill, and Chikorita and Pikachu are pulled down with him. They end up rolling down the hill in a snowball, bouncing off trees during their descent. Eventually, they ramp off a hill and into a tree, which eventually breaks their restraints, sending them tumbling to the ground and getting buried by snow. Fortunately, the snow hides them from Team Rocket, who are in pursuit aboard a snow-ski. Ash and Pikachu try to figure out the route back to the Pokémon Center when Chikorita suddenly runs off. Ash attempts to stop her, but ends up slipping and falling as Chikorita disappears. Realizing it was starting to snow, Ash and Pikachu make their way to a cave and sit around a small fire they started. Ash impulsively runs out in search of Chikorita and tells Pikachu to remain inside in case Misty and Brock come. Ash eventually falls down a tunnel, where he finds Chikorita freezing from the cold. Upon seeing Ash, Chikorita jumps into his arms. He then makes his way back to the cave and ends up bundling together with Pikachu to wait out the weather. The next day, the snowstorm stops, and Ash, Pikachu, and Chikorita try make it back to the Pokémon Center. However, they are intercepted by Team Rocket, who is using a snowball-firing machine. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on the snowballs the trio throws, then, under Ash's orders, she Vine Whips the machine, causing it to go out of control. While Team Rocket is distracted, Ash orders a from Pikachu, which causes the machine to explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash, Pikachu, and Chikorita are then reunited with Brock, Misty, and Nurse Joy. The group returns to the Pokémon Center, and Ash and his friends prepare to hit the road again. However, Chikorita follows the group as they begin to depart and waves her scent in Ash's face. Nurse Joy explains that she wants to come along, and Ash happily accepts his newest Pokémon. Major events * a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Chikorita Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Casey's; flashback) * * Trivia * This is the third episode in which has 's motto. * This is the second episode in which Ash's Charizard has used a that is unavailable to any member of its in the games. * This episode is featured on Volume 18: Chikorita from Viz Media's series. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Chikorita from 's series. * The book The Chikorita Challenge is based on this episode. * When Ash finds Chikorita for the second time, the song Together Forever is played at the background. * Ash left all his Poké Balls at the Pokémon Center, but holds up a Poké Ball when he is ripping off Team Rocket's motto. Although, this could be one of the empty Poké Balls he may have had. * With Ash's catch of Chikorita, this marks the first time he had not only two Pokémon, but two Grass-type regional starters on his team, along with his . * In this episode, Team Rocket uses a of their motto. * This is the first episode of Johto League arc where no new Pokémon are introduced. Errors * In one shot, Ash doesn't have on his backpack, the next, he does. * In one scene Chikorita has scratches, the next she doesn't, then she has again. Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: Two Perfect Girls In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=להציל את צ'יקוריטה |hu= |it= |ko=치코리타는 고집불통 |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |ro= |hi=Chikorita - नया पोकेमोन }} 126 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Endivies Rettung es:EP128 fr:EP126 it:EP126 ja:無印編第126話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第127集